


The Rainbow Inn

by mea_culpa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Prostitution, badly written sex scenes, famous/non-famous, i don't even know why i started this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mea_culpa/pseuds/mea_culpa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Harry is a gardener at an illegal male service house, and famous actor Louis Tomlinson occasionally visits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Harry hiked his worn rucksack higher up onto his shoulder and refused to let the sigh building in his chest escape. Twelve and counting. It seemed nobody was in need of a gardener and he was at the end of his emergency funds. If he didn't get a job soon, and by soon he meant tomorrow, not only would he have nothing to eat, he would also have to resort to using the old moth eaten sleeping bag that sat in the bottom of his carrier.

Harry wasn't stupid. He knew going door to door and looking like he did wasn't exactly a sure fire way to get a job, but what else could he do. The youth hostel he was staying in only had one bathroom for the eight people it housed and no washing machine. Ok technically they had a washing machine, but it cost more than the price of a bed to use it, so if his curly hair was a little matted or his clothes clung to a few stains what was he to do?

He trundled along the path, vowing to stay up as long as it took to use the bathroom on his last paid night at the hostel and wondering how his life had gotten so out of control. Only a few months ago he was celebrating his exam results and now here he was, no money, no home, no friends and no family. All because of a drunken night and Facebook.

He banished the thoughts plaguing his mind and on a whim turned left instead of right.  
Right would have kept him on the main road. Right would have been a ten minute walk to the high street. He had no idea what he was to the left and that suited him just fine because he knew what was right and it appealed to him even less.

He found himself on a well trodden dirt path lined with towering pine trees and instantly felt at home. There was nothing he liked more than submersing himself in plant life. Plants were predictable. You knew when they would grow, when they would blossom, what colour they'd be, when they would die. Plants never judged. They let him nurture them without shying away from his touch. They bred life. 

Instantly he began scoping out possible shelter for himself and his sleeping bag. If he couldn't afford a roof over his head, leaves would suffice. They were as close to home as he was going to get.

It was while investigating a large over grown bramble, more out of curiosity than it's potential as a bed, that he saw it through the leaves. A huge unassuming house covered is sporadic ivy and surrounded by unkempt bushes and wide stretches of lawn. More than any of the other houses he had visited it was in need of his help and it took all he had to squelch the bubble of hope rising in his gut.

He found a well used opening in the trees and marched with fixed determination to the door. Harry had his script well rehearsed and although it hadn't worked thus far he knew it was effective and unnecessary of change. He squared his shoulders, lifted his chin and raised his hand to knock forcefully on the looming wooden door three times.

It took only seconds for the door to swing open and he gulped slightly when his eyes rested on a young blond grinning suggestively out at him.

"Hey, do you have an appointment? I know you're not mine but Zayn's maybe? He'd be a lucky guy!" Blondie winked and Harry cleared his throat nervously as the boy perused his body from toe to tip. He had a thick irish accent and although Harry couldn't understand him completely he had the general idea of what was going on.

"Um, no, hi. I, um. I'm Harry and I was wondering if you needed a gardener." There went his well practised speech. He was officially useless and unemployable. Blondie tilted his head and smiled again.  
"I'm Niall. Wait here." The door was closed gently on his nervous frame but he heard the Irish voice shout out into the house before he was consumed by silence. It took only seconds for him to realise he had most probably made a mistake. Niall's insinuation of appointments and luck and suggestive ogling made it clear that Harry had stumbled across a male service house. An illegal male service house. Which would explain the fact that it was hidden in the middle of nowhere and had no real pathway leading to it's door. If he was sensible he would report it straight away. They sometimes rewarded informants, but something kept him rooted in place, waiting. He wasn't stupid enough not to realise this was possibly his last hope.

When the door swung open the second time, the blond was gone and in his place was a burly looking man with dark hair and a robust waist. As Niall had done, the man took in Harry's appearance and cocked his head.

"Gardener you say? You sure you're not a service worker? You could bring in a pretty penny." Harry's green eyes widened and his cheeks flushed red. The idea of letting strange random men do things to his body was certainly not something he was interested in.

"No, um... I mean yes... no.." He stopped to steady his breath and started again. "No thank you, I'm here to see if you have any gardening work for me... because it looked like you might. I'm not, um, interested in anything else."

The man's answering laugh surprised him but he smiled warily in return. He was completely aware of how utterly he was screwing up his last chance but all he could do was wait out the laughter and expect the familiar word. A word that was imprinted on his eyelids when he closed his eyes at night. No.

"I'm Paul." The man said, holding out his hand. "This is my house."

"Harry. It's nice to meet you."

"Well Harry, I think it's obvious we need a gardener - it's not something we have the time to really attend to around here." Harry felt a flare of hope bubble in his stomach and wished this was going in the direction he was looking for. "I can't pay you much, but I can offer you room and board until you're done." Paul smiled at him kindly, a different man to the one that had opened the door.

"Really? that would, wow, that would be great. Thank you." Harry grinned, unable to believe his luck. Not only would he get fed and have a bed to sleep in he was getting paid to do what he loved.

"Not a problem kid, you'd really be doing us a favour. You need a bed tonight?"

"Oh, no, I have a place to stay tonight. I could start tomorrow?" He cursed himself for leaving his duffle bag in the storage locker at the hostel, almost afraid that if he were to leave he'd find out that it wasn't real.

"Great ok, you want to come in? meet the guys? look around the place?"

"That would, yeah, that would be great." Harry shifted his rucksack once again, this time his hand curled tightly around the strap. He was so completely out of his depth. He was going to be living in a service house. Living. in. a. service. house. What would his parents say? In honesty they would probably be surprised it'd taken him this long to find his way there if their parting comments were anything to go by.

Inside the house gave away nothing of what went on between it's walls. The corridors were painted cream and lined with tasteful impressionist art, whilst the communal areas - the lounge, dining room and kitchen - were dressed in warm earth tones. It looked like a normal home and if Harry hadn't been propositioned by both Niall and Paul upon arrival he would never have known it was a work house. 

The first floor held five rooms, all individually labelled with a different colour of the rainbow. Paul explained, as he headed for the staircase to the second floor, that when under inspection they masqueraded as a bed and breakfast. It was ingenious really and Harry couldn't help but be impressed. Those were the work rooms and Harry denied the chance to take a look inside, afraid of what he might see.

The second floor held the bedrooms. They were smaller, he was informed, than the work rooms and there were eight in all. Including the one at the end of the hall that would be his own from tomorrow.

It was a quick tour that left a lot unseen but Harry was relieved to see that it wasn't all red strobe lighting and stripper polls. He didn't get to meet the boys that worked there as they were all other wise engaged, or soon to be, but there was no rush and he was finding it hard enough to adjust to everything as it was.

As he stood in the doorway ready to leave a lone figure loped up the dusk lit path and brushed past him into the house without a second glance. 

"Paul?"

"Harry?"

"Was that... that was... Louis Tomlinson right?" Harry blinked slowly unable to believe his eyes. He had just seen world famous actor Louis Tomlinson enter a service house he was about to start working at. A male service house. Louis Tomlinson was gay. Harry had always suspected, or rather hoped, that his over publicised relationship was hiding his true sexuality and it seemed he was right. Huh. 

"It was. He comes here occasionally for Zayn. I don't need to give you the confidentiality talk right Harry?" Paul quirked an eyebrow and Harry knew that there was a lot riding on his answer.

"Of course not. I'm just the gardener. I see nothing but trees and leaves." He smiled winningly and hoped it was enough to put any doubts the older man might have had to rest.

"I like you kid. Welcome to The Rainbow Inn."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry for the delay in updating this. I have sat down so many times to write and nothing has come out so I kind of fell into a funk and that was really shitty of me!! So I'm sorry and I hope that if anyone is still reading this you aren't disappointed by my meager offerings.  
> I have to thank the anon that messaged me on my tumblr and kindly reminded me that I hadn't updated since December!! This is a living testament that nagging and gentle reminders do work for me.  
> Anyway... like I said, I'm sorry this chapter is short and unexciting but on the plus side there is actually a chapter!!!! whoop!  
> As always let me know what you think  
> xx

Harry gingerly sat down on the edge of his new mattress and let out a contented sigh. For the first time in weeks he felt stable. He had a roof over his head, a bedroom he didn't have to share with four other people and potential food in his tummy, if he could just work up the courage to take Paul up on his offer to join them for breakfast.

If he was being honest, he would have to admit that he was quite a bit nervous to meet the residents of The Rainbow Inn. These were guys that sold themselves for money. Illegally sold themselves for money. And he didn't know what to expect.

Growing up he had been taught that service workers were 'abominations' (their words not his). Not the female one’s mind you, no, the female workers were providing an actual service. They were keeping marriages together and keeping rapists off the street. Apparently. 

No, it was the male workers that were going to hell. They were the ones breaking marriages apart. They were dirty and misguided and ever since he could remember people were rewarded for telling the authorities where they were so that they could be shut down and rehabilitated. 

Now, just because he had been told this didn't mean he believed it. And being welcomed so readily into this particular service house proved them wrong further. Paul was putting a lot of trust into Harry by giving him work. He could easily be an informant. He wasn't. But he could be and he knew he'd be an idiot to mess up the opportunity he'd been given - especially as he had nowhere else to go.

Before he could dwell too long on that painful thought a knock resounded on his half open door and Blondie, Niall, from yesterday pushed his head through the gap.

"Hiya Harry. Paul said you were here." Niall walked in happily and sat beside Harry, giving the unopened duffle bag on the floor a kick as he went by. "How you settling in mate?"

Harry laughed before answering. "I've literally only been here for 10 minutes but okay I think. "

"Great, the boys are all downstairs having breakfast and can't wait to meet you.. you coming?"

He inhaled a deep breath and nodded before standing up and waiting for Niall to do the same. With a slap on the back Niall led him from the room, through the halls, down the stairs and into the kitchen, all while chatting incessantly about the football game to had missed the night before. 

Four heads turned on their arrival and Harry felt his cheeks instantly flush. Niall was already pulling out a chair and gestured for Harry to take the one beside him, which he quickly did. 

No sooner had he sat down then a plate was placed in front of him. Piled high with eggs, bacon and toast - his stomach grumbled at the sight. He had spent the last week eating Tesco's pot noodles and the promise of real food had been lacking when faced with the reality. 

"Thank you," he smiled at the older lady as she turned back to a sizzling stove. Her role at the house was obvious but how she had joined a group of young service workers was not.

"That's Mrs Walker," Paul explained, taking over Niall’s role since the younger lad was too busy shoveling his own plate of food into his face. "She's housekeeper-come-boss of the Inn." Mrs Walker merely rolled her eyes at the title and carried on with her tasks at hand. Paul grinned, wide and happy, as he pushed his empty plate away and made a broad gesture around the table with a thick hand. 

"These are the boys that work here Harry, well most of them. You've met the whirlwind that is Niall, our little Irish charmer and this here is Liam and George." The pair waved and offered him welcoming smiles as he blushed back at their attention. Although they were opposite in looks - Liam with his buzzcut and wide brown eyes and George with his floppy fringe and sharp jawbones - they were both extremely attractive and well built. So much so that Harry was much more comfortable staring at the remnants of his eggs than at them.

They finished breakfast while Paul explained that the only people he hadn't met were Adam, who was currently on leave, and Zayn who was otherwise preoccupied. The 'with Louis Tomlinson' was left unsaid but Harry was bright enough to put two and two together and come out with the extremely pleasing mental image of Louis with another man. Still, nobody mentioned it so he keep his lips sealed.

Instead he thanked Mrs Walker again and left to inspect the gardens. He had been daydreaming all night of its potential, landscaping ideas on bits of toilet roll with an eye liner pencil he stole from lost and found. Anything was possible on such a large, blank canvas but the defining factor would certainly be his budget. How much he was given would decide whether he planted flower beds, cultivated herb gardens and orchards or just kept on top of mowing the lawn. He was certainly hoping for some form of the former.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped outside was the state of the ivy. Its thin vines of heart shaped leaves were overgrown and starting to creep across the windows. Ivy may look pretty but Harry knew it could be quite a vicious plant. More often than not, if it wasn't taken care of, it would not only steal any natural light but also take root in the foundations of the house therefore loosening the brickwork. A costly problem to fix if not caught early enough. Harry added it to his mental list of jobs to do and then added fixing the dilapidated window boxes on the ground floor.

He shook one to test its strength only to have the side fall to the ground. He grabbed it up quickly before surveying the area to make sure no one had seen what he had done. The last thing he wanted them to think was that he was breaking things to give himself more work.

Harry slid the piece back into place and was about to turn around when something through the window caught his eye. From what he could tell it was the lounge area he had been shown the day before, however this time it was occupied. In the middle of the room stood two men. One of which was the afore-unmentioned Louis Tomlinson and the other he could only guess was the elusive Zayn.

A better man would have turned away from the pair but that wasn't him. Even if he'd wanted to he couldn't have as his feet seemed to be rooted to the spot like an old oak. 

He could only watch on as Louis snuck a hand into his too tight black jeans and pulled out an envelope he then offered to the lad with the piercing collarbones and a tall, dark quiff. With a grin that wouldn't be out of place in 'Hello' magazine Louis pulled the envelope back just as Zayn’s hand reached out for it and caught the darker boy by the belt loops. 

As if Harry's personal fantasy was being played out, albeit with someone else in the starring role, Zayn’s slim frame fell forward easily, pressing against Louis' shorter, curvier body and his lips were caught in a heated kiss. It was over in seconds but it was enough to leave its mark burned onto the inside of Harry’s eyelids. They parted with an exchange of the envelope for a soft grope of arse before heading for the door.

Harry moved quickly then, throwing himself to the floor and digging his hands into the neglected flowerbed dug into the overgrown grass. He failed to notice how he might look in his best jeans and favourite shirt arm deep in dirt, as he instead tried to train his eyes on the abundance of weeds and not the famous person walking down the path.

Once safe in the knowledge that he was undetected he put his hands behind his back to lever himself up. The sharp sting between his fingers alerted him to the nest of stinging nettles resting at his heels. 

He added them to the list.

**Author's Note:**

> do you even want any more of that? what was I thinking??   
> :-/


End file.
